Hung Up
by Okikage
Summary: Kaito is tired of competing with a ghost in an alternate dimension and Yuma can't let go. Photonshipping / mentioned past Keyshipping


Yuma bounced up and down on the balls of his feet as he rode the cylindrical elevator up, up Heartland Tower, all the way to the top. Kaito had opened the door before he even knocked, pulling him inside and kissing him, close-mouthed but firm.

"What's got you all worked up?" he joked when they broke away from each other, awkwardly holding the bag he'd brought with him.

"Nothing. Shouldn't I be allowed to kiss you when we're on a date?"

"Well, yeah, but it hasn't _really_ started yet. I brought some stuff to watch!"

Kaito took Yuma's bag and flipped through the covers of the data discs. They were all TV shows from a few years ago. Kaito raised an eyebrow at Yuma, who averted his gaze and blushed. "I thought we could start with ESPer Robin maybe…" nervous laughter filled the silence.

"What happened on this day then?" Kaito sighed, pushing the ESPer robin disc into his player and sitting down on the couch, patting the cushion beside him.

Yuma rubbed his arm nervously as he sat down next to Kaito, but relaxed as his hand came to rest on his shoulder and he snuggled into Kaito's chest.

They watched the first five minutes in silence before Kaito cleared his throat, "You don't have to tell me why today is special. But I wish you would."

Yuma awkwardly squeezed Kaito in their sideways hug, "It's the anniversary of when he appeared."

"I see," Kaito returned the squeeze, lightly grasping Yuma's shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"It's – really stupid. He's been gone almost two years."

"No it isn't. He was important to you," _he was important to me_, Kaito didn't voice his thoughts.

Kaito turned down the speakers, ESPer Robin continuing to play as slight background noise.

"We don't need to talk about this," Yuma buried his face in Kaito's shoulder.

"Do you still love him?"

"What?" Yuma sat up and stared at Kaito with shocked eyes.

"You keep holding onto him. Will I ever mean that much to you?'

"But – you do right now," Yuma stood up completely, his mouth set in a thin line, "Do you think I don't care about you? That if you left too I wouldn't be even worse about trying to hold onto you?" he started backing away towards the apartment doors.

"Don't leave," Kaito shot up and grabbed Yuma's arm. "I'm sorry, you just – it seems like every day is something different. The day you got that number card, the day you started talking with your thoughts… I half expect you to tell me about the day you first had sex with him." Yuma's emotions did a 180 and he suddenly burst into laughter. Kaito's eyebrow rose practically to his hairline, "What's so funny?"

"You – " Yuma hacked out between hiccupping laughter, "You think I had sex with Astral?"

Kaito let go of Yuma's arm, dumbstruck, "You didn't?"

"Kaito, I was like 14 when he left!" Yuma clutched his belly as he continued to laugh.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well it's a little young, don't you think?"

Kaito's other eyebrow now joined his first, "No."

Yuma sobered considerably, laughter subsiding. "Oh…" he stared at the floor, a slight blush tingeing his cheeks. Kaito sighed and turned away, walking back to the couch.

"Let's finish your show," he shouted gruffly as he flopped down much more unceremoniously this time. Yuma scooted up to him and stared down.

"I'll always love him."

"Hmm?" Kaito wanted to pretend he didn't hear that.

"He was basically my whole life for a year and a half. I think about how he just _left _me to go back to the Astral World every day. But…I love you more."

Kaito sat up to pull Yuma down onto the couch with him, holding him close and kissing him softly. Yuma returned the kiss, eager and sweet and, Kaito couldn't believe he hadn't noticed before, so very inexperienced. He rubbed a hand up and down Yuma's spine and kissed down his neck. Yuma awkwardly grasped his shoulders, his hips rolling slightly against Kaito's.

"Kaito, what are you – is this okay?" Yuma asked hesitantly.

"You said you loved me, didn't you?" Kaito slipped his hand underneath Yuma's shirt, grazing along his bare back.

"Yes, but – "

"Then this is right," Kaito interrupted him, his hands pushing Yuma's vest off his shoulders.

He wasn't so sure in his own head, though. Frankly, having competition from a missing spirit pissed him off. Because _he_ was the one that picked Yuma up after everything, he deserved to be the only person in his heart. He deserved to have Yuma think about _their_ firsts all the time, but he felt like they had been stolen from him before he even got the chance to make them.

He wasn't going to let someone else fill Yuma's memory of his first time.

He shrugged off his coat as he sat up, locking his lips with Yuma's at every opportunity. Yuma nervously mirrored Kaito's hands as they moved up his chest, lifting his shirt up to his arms.

"Bedroom," he whispered, pushing Yuma to his feet and backing him into his room. Yuma fell onto his simple twin bed and held up one hand.

"Wait, Kaito, I've never – done this before," he breathed out.

"I know, but I'll make you feel good," Kaito climbed on top of Yuma and pushed him against the mattress, one leg snaking between Yuma's and pushing them apart as he hungrily kissed his lips. Yuma shifted so he could wrap his legs around Kaito's hips and hugged him close to his chest.

"Kaito, I love – "

Kaito shoved his tongue in Yuma's open mouth, sucking on his face. Yuma's eyes widened at the rough attention, but he soon relaxed and pressed his own tongue against Kaito's. Kaito fumbled with Yuma's belt, finally getting it undone and sticking a hand inside his pants. Yuma whimpered and grabbed his wrist, breaking away from his rough kiss.

"Wait, please, why are you going so fast?"

"I just want you so badly, Yuma," Kaito whispered, his voice husky.

"I don't know if I want to do this," Yuma covered his chest with his arms and awkwardly folded his legs, pushing away Kaito's lower body. Kaito took his hand out of Yuma's pants with a sigh. "I wanted something special with you," he stared at the bedspread.

Yuma scooted out from underneath Kaito and redid his pants. "I'm gonna go home, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Wait!" Kaito grabbed his arm –

"Let me go! Just – I can't do this right now," Yuma ran out of the room, grabbed his jacket, and slammed the front door.


End file.
